The Sliver Rebel
by InuKag4ever
Summary: Sweet, little innocent, stubborn Kagome is starting a new school. Nobody suspects that she could be The Silver Rebel that has rolled into town unexpectedly. KagInu, MirSan, and SessRin.


~%*%~ 

'Today is the beginning of a new world.' Thought Kagome. 'Well, not really. It's only the first day of a new school.' Kagome Higurashi is sixteen years old and living by herself. Her friends would call her a bit unhinged, but the police called her a rebel. She had almost gotten arrested a few, many times. You see, Kagome has this double image going on for her. By day, and I know this sounds super heroish but, she was a good girl. She didn't break any school rules,(that they could pin her down for) she was always to class on time, and she always turned in her homework on time, which made her a pretty good student. 

But, as soon as the sun would go down, Kagome was known as _The Silver Rebel_. She would speed around the city streets on her motorcycle and she tore up the underground racing circuits. No one could catch her. Well, except her mom. I mean, wouldn't you notice if you kid was leaving at eleven o'clock at night and not coming home until two? 

Her mom didn't know who she was, nobody did. Kagome always tried to keep her identity a secret. She had to. If anyone knew who she was, they could come after her or her family. And she was sure she had pissed off a bunch of people when she raced, and won, against them. So imagine what it must have been like when Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter what she was doing every night, and she couldn't tell her. 

The end result was Kagome being thrown out of her mother's house. She began crashing at her friend's houses, but they all wondered where she went every night as well. When she couldn't tell them, they got really annoyed. Soon, she ran out of houses to stay at. 

Kagome did have a small job waiting tables at a local diner, but there was no way that that could have given her, her huge bank account. Afraid that her family and friends would piece together the late nights and her winnings money, Kagome left her hometown, got an apartment some fifty miles away, began her new life the same way her old one was. 

Kagome knew a good deal about mechanics, since she did build her speed racer from parts in a junkyard, so she decided to go to a public school that had an auto class. As soon as she got there though, she noticed that a lot of the guys that she raced against long ago were in there. As quick as she could, Kagome dropped that class. 

By lunchtime, Kagome was so stressed out about how much work she had to do that she didn't care that people were pointing at her. They had been doing it all day. She didn't know why at first, but by second hour some guy in her class told her she looked exactly like a girl named Kikyo. She hadn't seen this girl at all, so she would just have to judge for herself when she did see her. 

Her classes seemed boring so far. First she had had Physical science with a little lady that looked like the only reason she wore glasses was so nobody would notice how small her eyes were. Second hour was Geometry where the teacher decided to talk about how things were going to change this year and that she would be more efficient. She then proceeded to tell the class her life's story. Third hour was art. She thought about how that class had been. The teacher was the most intimidating woman she has ever met. She had noticed that no one in the class said a single word and seemed to know something that she didn't. 

But now was lunchtime. The best time of the day because she could sit and relax. As luck would have it, no spots were open at the picnic tables so Kagome took a spot under a willow tree, unknowing to the boy high in it's branches. 

"Hey!" He yelled, staying on his perch. Kagome looked up still chewing the bite of her sandwich. "You can't sit there." She couldn't really see him; there were too many branches that obstructed her view. She didn't know how big he was so it didn't really matter what he said; he would have to come down to talk to her. Kagome just kept chewing but lowered her head and continued eating her lunch. She knew she was pissing off the boy but she didn't care. 

There was a rustle of leaves and a boy with long silver hair and in a red uniform dropped right in front of her. "I said, you can't sit here." He threatened. 

The more you review the more I write


End file.
